The present disclosure generally relates to fittings for piping systems and more particularly to plastic fittings attached to plastic pipes via solvent cement.
Generally, piping systems are used in residential, commercial, and/or industrial buildings to carry water, natural gas, and/or any other fluid, liquid, and/or gaseous product. For example, piping systems may allow hot and cold water to be delivered to a faucet. Piping systems may also, for instance, be used as part of a fire sprinkler system to deliver water and/or fire suppressant to a room or other area.
Fittings for piping systems are often used to connect to one or more components in a piping system. Such fittings may also be known as couplings and/or adapters depending on the components joined by the fittings. Each end of a fitting may connect to a component via a variety of possible connections types. For example, a threaded connection may be used at one or more portions of the fitting. Further, a solvent cement, glue, and/or adhesive allows a fitting made from a plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”), chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (“CPVC”), and/or acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (“ABS”), to be attached and/or welded to a plastic pipe made from a similar material. The portion(s) of the fitting using a solvent cement connection are often smooth on the inside of the fitting to receive a similarly textured pipe. Further, the cement softens the plastic material it contacts to a gel-like state until the adhesive layer cures.